A Hellish Halloween Party
by CinderellaAtTheBall
Summary: Uh oh. Someone spiked the punch at the Gryffindor Halloween party, and Percy is NOT amused. (Implied underage drinking.)


_This piece of nonsense (but the fun sort of nonsense, I hope) was inspired by the lovely Angel!_

**MC4A**

**Fall Bingo: **A4

**Word count: **1,500

* * *

**A Hellish Halloween Party**

Someone had spiked the punch at the Gryffindor Halloween party. That became very clear to Percy after his boyfriend, dressed as a pirate, started harassing one of the house elves.

"Look here," Oliver Wood slurred, jabbing his (thankfully fake) sword towards the elf. "Quidditch is the best bloody sport in the _entire world,_ do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir, I agrees with you, sir!" the poor elf squeaked, eyes wide.

Percy strode over and tugged on the sleeve of Oliver's white shirt. "Oliver. That's enough."

Oliver giggled as the house elf bowed to Percy in thanks and scurried away. "You sound funny, Perce."

Percy huffed and pulled out his vampire teeth. "That's because I've got these fake teeth in. What's gotten into you?" He peered at Oliver, who was by that time swaying slightly.

"The punch," Oliver said with another giggle. "That's what's gotten into me, mate."

Percy grabbed a red cup from a nearby table and sniffed it. Just as he had suspected. The punch smelled much stronger than the average fruity concoction. "I really think you ought to sleep this off, Oliver," he told him.

But Oliver dug in his heels and refused to go to bed. Percy had no choice but to let him stay, given that his boyfriend was quite a bit brawnier than he was. Still, he would have to keep an eye on him...and on everyone else, it seemed. He was suddenly aware that much of the behavior of his friends and housemates could also be attributed to drunkenness.

Percy was most unhappy to discover this, naturally, and he decided to park himself in a corner so that he could look disapprovingly upon everyone who had partaken of the punch. At least _he'd_ had the foresight not to drink any. Having grown up with Fred and George, he knew to exercise some common sense.

But could Fred and George have done this? Percy had made sure to take note of what they were up to, and he was sure he hadn't seen them anywhere near the punch bowl. They'd clearly had some of the tainted drink, however. They were currently boasting to anyone who would listen that they knew all of the secret passageways in and out of the castle. Percy didn't doubt that they did, but how...well, he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know how.

Fred, who was clad in a poofy periwinkle dress and gold crown, began waving a piece of parchment around. "This here's the Maurauder's Map," he hiccuped. "It's taught us so much about these hallowed halls."

"That's just a blank sheet of parchment!" Katie Bell shouted. She was dressed as a clown, and had even put on the classic white makeup and round red nose. Percy shuddered. He _hated_ clowns.

Fred looked at the sheet in his hand and began to laugh uncontrollably. "By George, she's right, George!"

Percy sighed and tried to find some of the twins' friends. Maybe one of them had snuck the alcohol into the punch.

His eyes fell on Lee Jordan a moment later. Lee had apparently consumed quite a bit more than everyone else, as he was passed out by the fireplace. The opalescent fairy wings on his back glimmered in the firelight, and his dreads were splayed out on the arm of the chair. Percy hurried over to check on him, praying that he did not need medical attention — the last thing he wanted was to have to explain his own negligence (such as it was) to Madam Pomfrey.

Lee snored a bit louder when Percy poked him, but otherwise seemed to be all right. The Prefect heaved a sigh of relief just as a loud _boom_ sounded.

"What the hell?" he muttered, jerking his head towards the source of the noise.

"Woo!" shrieked Alicia Spinnet, sprinting into the common room with some...enchanted fireworks? Percy gulped. That couldn't be good, especially if they were the work of his twin brothers.

"Alicia," he said loudly, "where did you get those?"

She stared at him for a moment. Finally, she started to giggle, and he had to grit his teeth together to keep from snapping at her. "Why, they're Fred and George's," she said at last.

He groaned and started to scan the room for the twins. Unfortunately, they were nowhere to be found. Percy found himself beginning to hyperventilate, and had to remind himself to breathe evenly.

"Fred! George!" he yelled in his most authoritative voice. "I need to speak to you both immediately!"

Someone tapped his shoulder, and he spun around and found himself face-to-face with Katie. He shuddered again. Up close, her makeup was even creepier.

"They're not here," she told him. Her eyes couldn't quite focus on him but she seemed insistent on what she was saying.

"Oh, for the love of—_where have they gone, Katie_?" Percy demanded.

"Dunno," she said with a shrug. "They said something about going to get their brooms, I think."

Percy's eyes almost bugged out of his head. Drunken twins, plus flying...that was a recipe for disaster if he'd ever heard one. He shakily sat down in an armchair and put his head in his hands. He was so dead. His Prefect badge would be revoked and his mother would die of shame. With a quiet sob, he yanked his badge from his vest and wrapped his fingers around the cold metal.

_Crash_.

Percy screamed, as did several other partygoers. As soon as he deemed it safe to open his eyes again, he discovered that George had flown through a tower window on his broomstick. He quickly pointed his wand at the broken glass and repaired it, then rushed over to his brother.

"George, are you alright? Where's Fred?"

George blinked up at him. His devil horns were askew and there were rips in his red suit. "I'm fine, Perce," he grinned. "That was _epic_!"

Percy hauled him to his feet. "Where's Fred, George?" He tried to remain calm, but a panicked note edged its way into his voice.

"Fred?" George snorted. "He went to bed."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "That hardly sounds like him."

George shrugged. "He wasn't feeling too well, I guess."

Percy ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to go make sure he hasn't snuck out or something. You...stay here. Don't leave the tower again."

"Aye, aye, your Prefectness," George said, saluting him.

"That doesn't—never mind," he mumbled, striding towards the boys dormitory.

To his immense relief, Percy found his other twin brother passed out on one of the four-poster beds looking no worse for wear. He quietly tugged a blanket over him and made a mental note to check on him again later.

Back in the common room, things were, if possible, even more noisy. Percy was beginning to feel a headache coming on.

"All this drama is making me ill," he muttered, squinting at the haloed person sprawled on a couch. "Is that... Angelina?"

Angelina Johnson stirred as he said her name. "Yep," she winked. "Oh, sorry, George!"

George sat up and groaned. "Merlin, Angie, you can't just go around passing out on top of people. I can't feel my arms. Or my legs."

"I didn't hear you complaining until just now," she giggled, swatting his chest.

Percy left them to their flirting and tried to find his boyfriend in the haze of smoke (where had _that_ come from?). The partygoers had begun to cheer — someone had apparently enchanted several Chocolate Frogs to jump extra high, and the crowd was urging them to go higher and higher.

"Oliver?" Percy called.

"Over here." The voice came from Percy's immediate left, and he gratefully sank into the Quidditch captain's waiting arms.

"This party is out of control, Oliver," he moaned.

"Use your big scary Prefect voice, then," Oliver chuckled. He didn't seem quite so drunk now, Percy noted. Maybe he could help deal with some of the rowdier guests.

He took a deep breath and yelled, "All right, Gryffindors! Let's shut this down!"

His announcement was followed by boos and jeers, but he didn't care. He was _not_ losing his Prefect badge over this.

"You heard the man, the party's over!" Oliver bellowed.

Percy shot him a grateful look. "Thank you," he murmured, wrapping his arms around him in a rare display of public affection.

The pair spent a good half hour vanishing all evidence of the party and making sure that everyone was present, accounted for, and unharmed. Aside from a few scandalized first years (as if Harry didn't already have enough reason to hate Halloween), the residents of Gryffindor Tower appeared to be just fine.

Percy never did discover who had spiked the punch that year, but the party went down in Hogwarts history as being one of the best that Gryffindor house had ever seen. Although Percy didn't exactly agree with that assessment, he was glad to walk away with his Prefect badge and all of his siblings intact.


End file.
